


But Everything Comes Together

by internal_insulated



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_insulated/pseuds/internal_insulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down inside Speedy, he loves Jahova. But he isn’t sure what to do about that fact, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of All the Times…

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is first time someone’s ever posted a Crewniverse fanfic! I’m not really sure though.

Speedy sighed as he sat down at his couch. It was one in the morning, and he got a cup of coffee.

He wasn’t sure what to do. Nothing. Just nothing. Should he go tell Jahova about his love for him? Or should he not? Because, at this point, he may as well toss a coin flip and get the fucking issue over with.

Or he could just tell him.

Or he could not.

Or he could just tell him.

Or he could not.

Or he could just tell him.

nbsp;

See, it was kind of hard to bring himself to do something. But, he’s already doing nothing, and making the situation worse for him.

It was just kinda hard to do. He sighed, once again, just doing nothing at all.

* * *

Morning came, and the issue was just crushing him in the chest, shooting his heart out. He was playing Grand Theft Auto Online, and couldn’t help but just love Jahova when he got killed by him.

The accuracy — the recklessness — the simple awesomeness.

Oh, what was he thinking. These types of thoughts were stupid. Stupid. S-T-U-P-I-D.

Or maybe not. It might not be.

Later that afternoon, he decided to chat with Jahova on Skype and confess — or at least, try to.

SP33DY: hova you there  
Jahova: yeah  
SP33DY: ok look  
SP33DY: please don't tell any of the crew about this  
SP33DY: and you may think i'm kidding  
SP33DY: but i just wanna confess to you  
Jahova: what  
SP33DY: i love you.  
Jahova: wha  
Jahova: really  
SP33DY: i'm not kidding  
SP33DY: i'm serious!  
Jahova: oh  
Jahova: i can see why you dont want the rest of the crew hearing about this  
 ** _Jahova_** laughs  
 ** _SP33DY_** laughs  
SP33DY: well, i guess i'll see u later  
Jahova: yeah, cya later too  
SP33DY: bye!

At least the hard part was over with.

Speedy swore to god; typing that “I love you” part was just hard. He almost didn’t press the Enter key.

Speedy received another IM from Hova.

Jahova: oh i almost 4got to say  
Jahova: i luv you too <3  
Jahova: alright then bye for realsies this time 

It had come true. They had romantic feelings for each other. Yet they were at least a few cities away from each other.

Speedy never thought this was going to happen.

Ever.

In his entire life.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on, so does Speedy’s relationship with Jahova. However, the Crew busts them.

Speedy woke up. It was a few minutes past nine in the morning, and a month later after he confessed to Jahova.

Ever since then, he and Hova had been talking to each other— about if they should move in with each other, and if so, who should they move in with.

Speedy went on his computer. He had an IM from G18, sent to him about half an hour ago.

TheG18: alright  
TheG18: so Sp33dy  
TheG18: I told the rest of the crew bout this  
TheG18: but I'm going to go to LA tomorrow  
TheG18: so I wont be playing with u guys

He replied to this, saying—

SP33DY: oh ok  
SP33DY: that's fine  
SP33DY: at least you wont be griefing jahova's tower anytime soon  
TheG18: I already did  
TheG18: grief his tower lol  
SP33DY: god dammit!  
SP33DY: wait did you really  
TheG18: no xD  
SP33DY: alright then baii!  
TheG18: bye.  


Speedy forgot to ask him why not create a group chat and add the rest of the crew in before signing off. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to do just that.

“Alright, what to do before we play GTA?” he thought to himself.

He didn’t really know what to do. And, he wasn’t hungry enough to eat breakfast.

“…Well, how about playing Assassin’s Creed 4?”

“…I mean, I _did_ get the game yesterday.”

After some time of careful thought, he concluded, “Yeah, sure.”

Speedy walked downstairs and then to his living room, where he had his consoles set up.

He turned on his Xbox One, and then began to play Assassin’s Creed.

* * *

Jahova woke up.

It was nine-thirty. He had talked to Speedy last night about their relationship.

He had no idea who should move in to who. He wanted to surprise Speedy by coming over to his home in Florida and knocking on his door— but maybe Speedy wouldn’t like it, or just happen to do the same thing at the exact same time he did it.

He decided to talk to his lover on Skype.

Jahova: hey speedy  
Jahova: sp33dy  
Jahova: you there  
Jahova: dammit  
Jahova: 99% of the time i talk to u  
Jahova: ure always off playing gta5 or some shit  
Jahova: and I can see clrly see you online rite now  
Jahova: your status is apparently on busy  
Jahova: As apparently you arent responding  
Jahova: either that Or you dont care and are still playing gta  
Jahova: alright, I have been sitting at this screen 4 about five minutes now  
Jahova: Ill leave

Speedy wasn’t there. Hova didn’t know what was going on. He sighed.

Now what?

The Crew usually recorded Grand Theft Auto V Online together at one in the afternoon — but it was still nine o’clock.

It was only then he noticed a message sent to him, from G18.

TheG18: alright I almost forgot 2 tell you  
TheG18: ima be leavin for los angeles tomorrow  
TheG18: k

Jahova wanted to reply to him, but decided against it. Again, G18 would probably be off doing something else — just like his boyfriend, Speedy. He’d most likely be packing up for his trip to LA (which, speaking of, Jahova had no idea why G18 was flying to Los Angeles).

He sighed, and laid on his bed.

It is nine-thirty-six, Jahova had no idea what to fucking do, and he wasn’t helping any matters.

Grudgingly getting up from his bed, he walked downstairs to his kitchen, where he took out a box of Hot Pockets. He then took one piece out, and microwaved it.

Yeah, this was going to be a long fucking day of shit. Especially with his newfound relationship. (Which isn’t really newfound anymore.)

* * *

Jahova: hey speedy  
Jahova: sp33dy  
Jahova: you there  
Jahova: dammit  
Jahova: 99% of the time i talk to u  
Jahova: ure always off playing gta5 or some shit  
Jahova: and I can see clrly see you online rite now  
Jahova: your status is apparently on busy  
Jahova: As apparently you arent responding  
Jahova: either that Or you dont care and are still playing gta  
Jahova: alright, I have been sitting at this screen 4 about five minutes now  
Jahova: Ill leave  
SP33DY: so i'm assuming that you rly like to pester me  
SP33DY: about stuff  
SP33DY: cuz yes, i was off playing ac4  
Jahova: all right then  
Jahova: now that your here  
Jahova: I can talk to u bout stuff  
Jahova: (i mean, it only took 1 hour to wait 4 you to respond >.<)  
SP33DY: so what did you want to talk to me bout  
Jahova: should I move into YOUR house  
Jahova: or should you move into MY house??  
SP33DY: you know what man  
SP33DY: i honestly don't care  
SP33DY: i mean sure, go ahead and move into my house all you want  
SP33DY: or unless  
SP33DY: you want me to move into YOUR house  
Jahova: Alright  
Jahova: Expect to see me knockin on your door  
Jahova: within a day or so  
SP33DY: alright man!!! (^w^)

Hova sighed as he stared at the message he sent. “Expect to see me knocking on your door within a day or so.” He thought about it.

Jahova started packing his things.

It was time to move out of the apartment he was currently living in. According to Speedy himself, his lover lived in a two-story house on 206 Hillcrest Drive.

He let out another sigh as he shut down his computer, unplugged all the wires, and put them in a roller suitcase.

* * *

G18 bashed Speedy’s car off to the side, ultimately moving up a rank.

“What the fuck was that for, G18?!” Speedy spat into the microphone, almost in disbelief.

Again, they were playing Grand Theft Auto V. Specifically, a racing “job”.

Speedy switched his camera view to behind the car, and he saw NobodyEpic gaining up on him.

“Nobody… Don’t _do_ anything…” replied Speedy. He switched his camera view back.

The doorbell rang. Speedy muted his microphone, then shouted, “You can come in, Jahova: the door’s unlocked.” It had been one day since Jahova said he’d come to the Florida home.

In the morning, Jahova walked in, and saw the place. It was almost like an apartment building that wasn’t small for once. To his right was the kitchen, and to his front was the living room, where he saw KYR SP33DY sitting on his couch, aggressively competing in the race.

“I thought you said you were going to knock,” said KYR, before unmuting his mic just in time to say, “Haha; suck on that, G18!”

Hova witnessed as Speedy make a left and drove his car into the goal point. “Yeah!” KYR exclaimed in success.

Jahova couldn’t hear what was going on, but a few seconds later, KYR SP33DY said, “All right, I gotta go now. Bye!” before quitting the game.

He set down the 360 controller on the couch, before getting up, turning right, and looking at Jahova. Neither of them spoke.

Deciding to be the first one to speak, Speedy gave him information: “So, heh heh, the first room on the right side of the second floor is empty”—he turned left and pointed left to the stairs before reversing back—“and I’ll be your cook. Does that sound okay?”

“Sure,” Hova replied, then walked up the stairs to the first room on the right. He opened the door, and he saw a medium-sized room with one window and a carpet floor.

“Better start unpacking,” Jahova said to himself.

KYR stayed downstairs, playing AC4 by himself.

At night, Hova and Speedy did their nightly routine by themselves— shower, brush teeth, and sleep.

In the morning, Speedy walked into Jahova’s room and looked at the setup he had.

“Uh…,” said KYR.

“What?” retorted Jahova. “Don’t blame me, we’ve got GTA to record!”

“About that…,” said KYR. He pointed his index finger in the air. “We’re going to be doing Prop Hunt instead. Didn’t you get the memo?”

Hova looked puzzled. “Shit, I don’t have Garry’s Mod, though.

“Well, then, get it!” said Speedy. “Nobody will send you the IP over Skype. I’ve got to make breakfast, I love you.” And with that, Speedy sped down the stairs before Jahova could even open the Steam Store.

* * *

Nobody: Jahova?  
Jahova: wut, i'm here  
Nobody: What's going on? You've been actng weird on Prop Hunt today.  
Nobody: acting*  
Jahova: uhhh, it's a more private matter  
Nobody: Speedy's been acting weird too.  
Nobody: I don't think you have kept your private matter private.  
Jahova: oh shhit  
Jahova: uhh  
Jahova: i'll give you 20 usd to NOT blow my cover  
Nobody: You already blew it.  
Jahova: whut does that mean?  
Nobody: The rest of the crew noticed.  
Jahova: :(  
Jahova: wellpp fucckkk  
Nobody: You could at least tell one of us that you guys were gay for each other.  
Jahova: im not gay, i'm BI  
Jahova: theres a difference  
Nobody: Nope, I'm still pretty sure you're homo.  
Nobody: Besides, the fans might have noticed already as well.  
Nobody: Speedy is the one that uploads every day, I'm assuming he's currently editing the recording.  
Jahova: i hope he edits out the gay parts  
Jahova: or at least the nonstandard Crewniverse bulls hit  
Nobody: I'll be going now.  


It was six-thirty in the morning. “Goddammit!” was the only thing that ran through Jahova’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting more effort into writing this fanfic. Hopefully it paid off!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was fun to write, so I hope you liked it! (If anyone’s even reading this, though.)


End file.
